


More Than One

by Infinite_J



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Speedsters, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_J/pseuds/Infinite_J
Summary: When a random redhead speedster falls through a breach onto their floor, the team didn't know what to think. They also didn't realize in the coming days there would be more visitors arriving.





	More Than One

**Author's Note:**

> The way I'm going to be writing this, I have a sort of plan and might do a prequel series to it, if this goes well.  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think.
> 
> Also probably rewrite it as well, I want to see people responses first though.

Alarms start going off through out Star Labs. "Breach!" Cisco screams as one opens in the middle of the Cortex. Barry and Wally run in, already in their suits, they had only just returned from a patrol of the city. Harry grabs his gun and aims it at the center of the breach, Joe does the same, un-holstering his side arm.

"This isn't another Gypsy visit, it is Cisco?" Barry asks speeding next to him.

"Nope, not until next week. We have plans then." He tells him. Cisco puts on his vibe goggles and gloves.

"Can't you just close it Cisco?" Wally asks

"No, we have no idea who's coming through, we don't know the damage we could cause if we close it on them." Cisco explains. All seem ready for an attack. A faint blur of a figure starts to emerge. It becoming clearer as the figure enters their universe.They heard a gut wrenching scream as he was passing through. They could barely make out what he was wearing but it seemed to be wearing a flash suit, red but accented by silver instead of yellow. The top of his costume had his hair showing similar to Kid Flash's suit, the figure had red hair flowing out the top. As he finished passing through his screams stopped, he was panting as he stood in front of the portal body swaying slightly, he was vibrating violently so the figure was still unclear and as his body gave way he fell to his knees as the portal closed. "Barry... Z-" He can barely say before falling to the ground unconscious. 

Caitlin rushed to his side, she had to wait for him to slow his vibrations before attempting to feel a pulse, "He has a faint pulse guys. Harry help me get him into the med lab." She says lifting up one of his arms up as Harry lifts the other.

"Do you recognize him?" Iris ask taking Harry gun and putting it on the table.

"No but... Multiverse, probably knows a different version of me." Barry says, pulling off his cowl. "We can question him once he's awake. Keep me posted, we need to keep an eye on him, we have no idea why hes here." They all split off to what they were doing before. Harry and Cisco arguing about their visitor, all different theories. Caitlin continues to check his vitals, feeding him an IV. She notices his costume in torn, like cuts but no blood or signs of him being injured.

"What else did he say? Z?" Wally asked. "What could that mean?"

"Maybe he was warning us of a villain?" Cisco suggested before going back to discussing theories with Harry.

"Maybe we should get Jay? Maybe he's seen him before?" Iris asked Barry.

"Lets wait till he wakes up before we do anything else.

* * *

"So we do we know about our mystery guest? How is he?" Cisco asks entering the med bay.

"Vitals are stable now. He's definitely a speedster." She grabs the tablet, "He has the highest concentration of speed force in his system I've ever seen." She shows Cisco the tablet, "Almost six times as much as Barry has now."

"Woah, that's insane." Cisco says looking at said person in their bed. "Any idea when he will wake up."

As if on cue their mystery speedsters eyes shot ope and his body shoot upright. "Where am I?" He asks, Caitlin and Cisco steps back slightly, cautiously. "Is this another test?" He asks the,. Neither of them respond. "Is this another stupid test?" He asks them more aggressively. 

"I don't understand what you mean?" She tells him. Cisco pulled out his phone and pressed his alert button to get Barry there.

"Yeah buddy calm down for a hot sec." Cisco tells him.

"Is this another damn test. Please just tell me." He says, his voice filling with pure pain. "I really can't take it anymore." He shakes his head, "Please no more tests. No more!"

"No one here is going to make you do a test just calm down." Cisco says trying to calm him down. He notices the speedster starting to vibrate.

"I can't do any more test, why can't you just leave me alone." He says, it seems he's not really listening to them and addressing someone who's not their." 

"Please, just calm down and maybe tell us your name." Caitlin suggests.

"W-wally." He tells them, the words coming out distorted from the vibrations.

"Okay. Wally, tell us who's forcing you to do test? What kind of test?"

"The Speed Force. Please tell me this is real." His voice sounded desperate 

"Trust me, you're not in the speed force. Not anymore. You're at Star Labs. My name is Cisco Ramon. And this is Caitlin Snow." Cisco tells him. "I promise you, this is real. You aren't in the speed force." Wally's vibrating started to slow as he calmed down.

"I'm out? I truly out of there?" He asks, still feeling like he needed confirmation.

"Yes, you're out of the speed force." Caitlin confirmed.

"Oh thank god!" He exclaimed, tears falling from his eyes. "Oh god, I can't believe it."

"Hey is everything okay? You sounded the alarm." A voice comes from the door followed by a flying bit of paper. The scarlet speedster had just arrived, seeing that no one was hurt he lowered his guard slightly.

"Barry?" Wally says looking, towards him. goes in for hug but stops himself when Barry pulls off is cowl, Wally notices the differences, "No, you're not my Barry."

"No I'm not sorry." Barry tells him. Wally takes a few steps back."

"What earth am I on?" Wally asks.

"Earth-1." Cisco tell him.

"Yeah definitely not my Earth." Wally notes, a slight sadness in his voice.

* * *

Barry had called in the Team, telling them visitor is awake They all arrived in the Cortex, the redhead speedster sitting in a chair next to Caitlin in the middle of the room, with Barry and Cisco close by. The rest of the Team stayed on the side of the main console being cautious, just staring at him. This made Wally feel super uncomfortable. "Can you guys not stare? Like I'm some weird specimen or a Zoo animal."

"Sorry, we just haven't had the best experience with Speedsters from other Earths." Iris tells him.

"Yeah, I get that. I've had some bad experiences as well." It was silent for a moment, they all still staring at him intently. "Should probably introduce myself." He says with a pause, like he was about to say it but nothing followed.

"Well?" Harry asks getting impatient.

"Sorry its just, going to be a tad confusing, from what these guys have told me. I seem to have a counterpart here." They all gave him slight odd looks. "My names Wally West."

"Wait. You're who?" Joe asks, feeling he must have miss heard.

"Wally West." He repeats.

"You're me? Like from another Earth?" The other Wally West asks.

"Yeah I guess, though we share the same name and powers, I wouldn't say we are each other. Just two different Wally West." Again a few gave him a few odd looks. "Let me try to explain. I've seen quite a few other earths and timelines, in my time in the speed force. And every Barry Allen has a Wally West. So we share a name, a title, powers but we aren't each other."

"Right I think I get it." Wally states. "So what earth do you come from?"

"Earth-16, though I haven't been there in sometime."

"Where have you been?" Iris asked.

"Trapped in the speed force." A dark look took form on his face. "Being tested by it. For whatever reason. I've seen a lot while I was in there."

"Like what? How long were you in the Speed Force?"" Harry asked, curious.

"Its hard to tell, for me. It feels like Eternity, for all I know it was, time works differently in there. But maybe 5 years here. I've seen things about your world. I've seen my world."

"What about our world?" Barry asked, Wally hadn't mentioned this before.

"Someones messed with your timeline. Your history. Badly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I saw what it used to be. There was another me here. My counter part. Both Wally West were here. They were cousins. But it seems this worlds version of my father wasn't born, so I wasn't. There were more heroes before. Your world was a lot like mine from what I could tell. But their events had been stopped. Your Green Arrow is very different to my one. Yours seems more like old bats." A lot of serious look went his way, they all seemed like they wanted to get to the bottom of this or they seemed worried about who did it. "I wouldn't look too deep into it, from what I know It was an accident. I'm sure it won't happen again."

"Tell us more about your world Wally. Your life there." Caitlin suggests.

"It was the best. " He smiles at her, wiping away a tear. "I grew up with Barry and Iris as my Aunt and Uncle" He says looking up at her. "I recreated the conditions that gave Barry his powers, I created a contained explosion of dark matter and a car battery, well there were like 12 of them." He laughed at the memory" I was 11 at the time. I then became Kid Flash when I was 13. There was a team of young heroes I founded. With my friends Robin, Aqualad and Superboy " He had to wipe another tear away. "I retired, with my girlfriend. We wanted to go to college, get a degree and then decide on our future, but this life. Superhero life, just drags you back in." He takes in a deep breath before he continued. "The world was in danger, we all had to get involved. I was running with Barry, my Barry and another speedster. We were winning, it was crash but I wasn't as fast as the others, but energy was expelling it self into me, the result of that mixed with my powers forced me to into the speed force. I barely got to say goodbye to my uncle." He looked around the room noticing the pity in their eyes and maybe some scepticism on his story. He look around seriously for a moment "Will you be able to get me home?"

"Yeah we can try. Shouldn't be too hard." Cisco tells him.

"Okay thank you. I'd try on my own but I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Wally smiles at him before letting his head drop again out of exhaustion.

Caitlin get up and goes over to Barry. "I think I'm going to stay here. Keep an eye on Wally here." She says looking over her shoulder at the redhead, who's head was still hanging low, tears could be seen dripping to the floor. Barry nods at this and left with Iris

."I think we all need some time to process what's going on, Wally can stay here tonight. Everyone else can go home." Barry tells everyone.

"Wally." He looks up at her at the sound of his name. "Follow me and I'll show you we you'll be staying" She gestures for him to follow.

"What do we think?" Barry asks.

"I mean he seems genuine but we have been fooled before." Cisco pointed out.

"True, we should keep an eye on him. I feel like he's leaving something out. Remember he said Z as he passed out." Barry said. 

"I keep an eye with Caitlin tonight." Harry told him.

"You don't have to do that. You should get back to Earth-2 Harry."

"No, its fine. He intrigues me. I'd like to know more about his earth."

"Okay well I'm ready to go home, my head hurts enough." Joe says rubbing his temple. "Night all."

"Night Joe."


End file.
